


Cut here

by AnaBolena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBolena/pseuds/AnaBolena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief encounter with and old boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut here

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired on the The Cure song 'Cut here' (yes, there are a few lines of the song as well)

There you were, on the freezers aisle... It was a bit chilly but you wanted to make sure you grab the right time of pastry for that pecan pie... Not paying attention to your surrounding you bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry!" The man said as he turned around and you froze in the spot...  
"Y/n?" "Dean!" "Oh my gosh it's been so long" hesitating a bit on whether to shake hands or hug him, he leaned foward a little bit and you hugged him... You remember in-between his arms, was your favorite place in the world. Taking a deep breath, you used to love the way he smelled; aftershave and him. It was a long hug, but neither of you let go. Finally you did. Smiling "Are you back in town? Fo- for how long?"  
“ Well actually we were just wrapping up… I'm here with Sam of course" "Ooh... Yeah right. Are guys leaving like, now? I have a couple of hours before a got to work, do you wanna get a cup of coffee or a drink maybe?" "Oh I wish I could, and I will, next time, I promise... But now I just don't have the time, we have somewhere to be tomorrow."  
“Oh. I understand, it's ok. It was really nice to see you again anyways...” You said kinda disappointed. “I still have the same number, so…" "Yeah, of course I'll give you a call next time I'm in town. It was really, really nice to see you y/n!! You're looking great by the way" He said as you guys hugged again, a short hug this time.  
"Thanks you too-you blushed- I guess I see you when I see you" You walked down the aisle to continue with your shopping, but couldn't concentrate... Dean Winchester; damn! He broke your heart and you knew you broke his... 

Dean POV: as I got in the impala in silence I handed the bag to Sam. He was looking through the stuff I bought... "You didn't get pie... That's odd” Sam said. “Umm Dean… Dean!?" "What?" "What's wrong with you, you seem distracted." "Nothing, let's go" And as I turned the key on I couldn't get the encounter out of my head, I couldn't get her out of my mind... I should've stopped and think, I should've made the time, had that drink, and talked a while. I would've done it right; I would've moved us on. But I didn’t; now it's all too late. It's over, and she's gone…


End file.
